Statue de glace
by So-chan07
Summary: Comment l'Allemagne et le Japon se sont rencontrés avant même la création de l'Axe.


- Dis Kiku...  
>- Vargas-sama ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes alliés et que nous avons passé du temps ensemble que j'accepte de telles familiarités...<p>

- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés toi et Ludwig ?

Kiku haussa les sourcils, étonné. C'était bien la première fois que son homologue italien se préoccupait d'autre chose que de savoir quand aurait lieu le prochain repas. En même temps rares étaient les moments où ils se retrouvaient tous deux, loin de la présence allemande. Kiku se demandait encore pourquoi il avait suivi Feliciano qui fuyait l'entrainement au lieu de simplement faire part de son absence à Ludwig. En tout cas il s'en voulait déjà, craignant quelque supplice. Le peuple allemand n'était pas connu pour sa douceur, surtout envers les déserteurs.

- Je peux bien raconter ça avant de mourir dans de longues souffrances...  
>- Veee, aucune chance que Ludwig nous trouve ici. Tu as tout le temps pour raconter.<p>

Le Japonais préféra ne pas contredire son interlocuteur, et commença son récit.

XXX

Ludwig se sentait gauche, à l'étroit dans ce monde où chaque chose avait sa place sauf lui. Ce constat l'excédait, lui qui ne rêvait que d'expansion et de liberté de mouvement. Il rongeait donc son frein en silence, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se balancer sur ses pieds. Il se trouvait déjà bien conciliant d'avoir accepté de rencontrer le Japon dans un dojo, mais de là à attendre que ce dernier finisse son entrainement...

La patience allemande avait des limites que même l'impression d'être dans un lieu hors du temps ne pouvait pas occulter. Ludwig n'avait aucun regard pour les mouvements exercés par Kiku où se sentaient l'expérience et un détachement incroyable. Il n'y voyait qu'une perte du temps et surtout que son homologue le snobait complètement. Le faisait passer après un futile entrainement qu'il pourrait exercer après son départ.

- Herr Deutschland... Vous devriez attendre que Nihon-sama finisse avant de...

Ludwig posa un regard glacial sur le traducteur qui l'avait accueilli et accompagné sur le sol nippon. Le pauvre homme recula de quelques pas, n'osant froisser l'invité de marque même si celui-ci enfreignait des règles de courtoisie. L'Allemand s'étonnait encore de ce à quel point les Japonais étaient si petits comparés au peuple allemand.

- J'ai déjà bien assez attendu, et il est du devoir de l'hôte d'accueillir lui-même ses invités.

Les pas allemands résonnèrent sous le toit du dojo avec un fracas épouvantable. Kiku stoppa soudainement, se figeant tel une statue. Ses mains demeuraient serrées autour du manche du katana, tandis que ses bras se relâchaient laissant la lame pointée vers le sol. Dos à l'Allemand il n'esquissait aucun mouvement en sa direction. Et ce dernier geste qui montrait un mépris total fut celui qui réduisit la patience allemande à un rien.

Ludwig posa une main noire de cuir sur l'épaule du japonais. Instantanément il sentit le froid de l'acier sur sa gorge. La lame du katana traçait une ligne d'argent entre eux, une limite à ne pas franchir. Loin de l'inquiéter ce brusque changement de situation ne provoqua aucune réaction physique de la part de Ludwig. Pas même un sourcillement. Son visage demeurait de marbre tout comme celui de Kiku qui ne montrait que froideur et rejet. Tant d'animosité suintait de l'attitude nippone que toute autre personne se serait inclinée et faite toute petite.

Ce que faisait présentement le traducteur, petit homme d'apparence tout à fait ordinaire pour un Japonais, qui tâchait de s'incliner le plus bas possible devant son pays.

- Nihon-sama veuillez excuser le comportement d'Herr Deutschland. Il ne voulait pas vous offenser, mais il est venu d'Europe pour vous faire part de...  
>- Je n'apprécie guère les Occidentaux. (En disant cela, Kiku appuya davantage la lame sur la chair allemande) En ces temps de guerre, je préfère œuvrer seul qu'avec une nation qui risque de devenir un ennemi futur.<p>

L'humain baissa le regard sur ses chaussures ce que Ludwig prit comme un geste l'invitant à lancer ses propres arguments. Il admirait le calme qui imprégnait le Japon, et sa façon bien particulière de vouloir dominer le jeu, de rester maître chez lui. Des talents indéniables pour un allié.

- Il serait dommage de refuser une aide proposée spontanément. Vous voulez empêcher Ivan de vous prendre la Mandchourie. De notre côté nous voulons éviter toute expansion du communisme et donc de la Russie. Nos objectifs vont dans le même sens.

Aucune réaction. Le regard de Kiku était devenu inexpressif, les prunelles ne formant plus que deux gouffres insondables. Ludwig tenta sa dernière carte.

- De toute façon nos dirigeants ont déjà tout planifié. Je voulais surtout en parler avec vous que nous puissions nous rencontrer et savoir à quoi nous attendre.

Ludwig au moins savait maintenant que le Japon n'était pas un individu à prendre avec des pincettes. Il avait l'impression de parler à quelqu'un se trouvant de l'autre côté d'un gouffre, vivant à l'extrême opposé et bourré de préceptes incompréhensibles. Autant dire que pour le comprendre il allait rencontrer bien des difficultés.

Dans un glissement feutré la lame regagna son fourreau. Kiku posa son regard sombre sur son interlocuteur. Aucun éclat, rien que le regard insondable d'une statue datant d'un autre âge.

- Cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous considérer tel qu'aujourd'hui. Un Occidental dont je dois me méfier. Qui sait peut-être même devrais-je me battre contre vous un jour. En ce cas j'espère que ce jour-là vous serez plus rapide qu'aujourd'hui. Vos réflexes laissent à... désirer.

Un imperceptible sourire se dessina sur le visage du Japonais tandis qu'il passait à côté de l'Allemand, quittant le dojo en lui tournant le dos. Le blond tourna la tête pour le suivre du regard. Il constata alors que quelque chose coulait le long de sa gorge. Il y porta la main. Sur le gant d'infimes gouttes de sang. Sûrement une façon propre aux Japonais de saluer les invités indésirables.

XXX

Feliciano eut un petit cri étranglé et s'éloigna en crabe sous le regard circonspect de Kiku.

- Tu voulais tuer Ludwig, ve ?  
>- Juste le mettre en garde, corrigea le Japonais en haussant les épaules comme si tout ceci était parfaitement normal. Puis il n'avait eu aucun respect. J'aurais pu laver l'affront dans le sang.<br>- Ve mais se battre c'est mal ! Puis Ludwig est tellement fort... Personne ne pourrait réussir à le battre.

Le rire qui échappa à Kiku fit sursauter l'Italien. Il n'avait jamais entendu Kiku rire, lui qui était si calme et toujours maitre de ses sentiments. Le Japonais avait bien plaqué sa main contre sa bouche mais le mal était fait. Une lueur de malice luisait dans son regard tandis qu'il esquissait un sourire entendu.

- Et si je te dis que j'ai déjà combattu contre Ludwig, et battu de surcroit ?  
>- Impossible, impossible ve ! (Mais se rappelant que Kiku n'était pas du genre à faire de l'humour, il se ressaisit). Comment ça s'est passé ?<br>- Oh c'était bien après le pacte contre l'URSS, en 1940...

XXX

Le katana posé sur ses genoux, Kiku fixait son regard sur l'horizon. Ainsi il allait combattre aux côtés d'un Occidental. La nation passa ses doigts sur le fourreau de son katana comme on caresserait un objet précieux. Il devait obéir aux ordres de son dirigeant même s'il conservait une profonde méfiance envers les étranges venant de l'ouest. L'Allemand ne lui avait pas laissé un souvenir très réjouissant de sa visite. Même si ce dernier avait remporté de nombreuses batailles sur le continent européen, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était devenu plus civilisé aux yeux de Kiku.  
>Les animaux se battent par instinct de survie, les hommes par convoitise. Et les nations ?<p>

La question demeura en suspens. Kiku venait d'entendre quelqu'un entrer. Se levant il inclina doucement la tête saluant l'invité.

- Je constate que vous êtes toujours aussi discret.

Quelques mots d'esprit dictés d'une voix posée. Tant qu'il serait chez lui, alliance ou non, il continuerait à dominer la conversation. Ludwig lui lança un sombre regard, sa bouche eut un pli boudeur.

On dirait un enfant frustré de ne pas pouvoir jouer le rôle du capitaine. Trop à l'étroit dans son beau costume.

- Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi accueillant envers vos invités.  
>- Vous vous y habituerez... (Il n'allait sûrement pas s'excuser) Alors comme cela nous allons combattre ensemble. Hiroto-sama, mon Empereur, que les Kamis le préservent, est peut-être revenu sur sa décision mais moi pas.<p>

Kiku s'avança au centre du dojo là où il s'était trouvé quelques années plus tôt lors de la première visite de Ludwig chez lui. Le destin faisait si bien les choses. Lentement il sortit le katana de son fourreau, fit luire la lame. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'Allemand se crisper, se demander ce qui lui préparait.

- Avant de vous suivre je vous pose une condition. Vous battre contre moi. Je veux constater par moi-même si vous êtes un allié digne de ce nom.  
>- Mais je n'ai pas...<p>

Kiku avait déjà tendu un autre katana et se plaça face à son adversaire. Il dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire au nez de l'Allemand. Sa position, sa façon d'agripper le katana, tout montrait qu'il n'était absolument pas à son aise dans une telle discipline.

La suite affermit ses soupçons. Kiku paraît aisément les coups portés à son encontre : ils étaient pour lui lourds et prévisibles. Ludwig était peut-être un guerrier mais la voie du sabre n'entrait sûrement pas dans ses capacités militaires. En quelques coups, le Japonais fit voler le katana de sa main. La lame de sa propre épée se posa sur la gorge allemande. Ludwig ne baissa pas la tête pour montrer sa soumission, se contentant d'hausser les épaules. Fataliste et bon joueur.

- Vous allez me saigner comme la dernière fois ?

Kiku appuya légèrement la lame sur la gorge, puis finit par l'abaisser.

- Si je vous abime, je risque de déclencher un incident diplomatique. Mieux vaut vous garder entier et en bonne santé. Mais si vous voulez un bon conseil : tâchez de devenir plus discret à l'avenir. Vous vous battez sans aucune grâce avec la pesanteur d'un ours. Et à voir c'est assez... comique.

XXX

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

La voix de baryton de Ludwig fit sursauter les deux compères. Feliciano inondait d'excuse son supérieur tandis que Kiku continuait d'arborer le sourire nerveux qu'il ne le quittait plus depuis son second récit. Il revoyait l'Allemand se dandiner sur ses jambes tout en fouettant l'air de la pointe de son katana comme s'il voulait chasser les mouches avec. En croisant le regard inquisiteur de l'Allemand, Kiku s'autorisa un trait d'esprit.

- Nous discutions souvenirs avec Feliciano. Je lui parlais de notre duel qui a scellé mon entrée dans l'Axe, vous vous en souvenez ? D'ailleurs je ne lui ai pas raconté la revanche quand je vous ai mis à terre et que...  
>- Honda ! Cinquante tours de terrain ! Vargas, tu le suis !<p>

Feliciano émit une plainte associée de pleurs qui auraient arraché une larme à une pierre. Kiku se tut, obéissant docilement aux ordres. Au moins il pouvait savourer le fait que l'orgueil allemand ne se remettait toujours pas d'une défaite vieille de quelques années.


End file.
